Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a drum cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus including a casing and a drum cartridge. The drum cartridge is installable in the casing. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum.